1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for illuminating instrument pointers. More particularly, light is conducted through the pointers without creating a disturbing halo image on the instrument face.
2. Disclosure Information
It is known to provide for illuminated pointers for instruments, as shown in FIG. 1, in which pointers are illuminated by reflectively transmitting light into the pointer. In such instruments, a portion of the light emitted to illuminate the pointer is "lost" through reflections 10 which leak onto an instrument face 12, creating the appearance of a glowing halo on the instrument face. The halo reduces the clarity and readability of any markings on the instrument.
It would be desirable to have an illuminated pointer for instruments capable of significantly reducing or eliminating this halo.